Time Spell: A Mystic ForceDino Thunder Crossover
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: Frustrated at her brother for being overly protected of her, Kaitlyn goes to the moon pool to cool off, after she does, while heading back to the store, Kaitlyn gets ambushed by Necrolai! During the fight a small time portal opens up and swallows Kaitlyn up magically taking her to Reefside! Kaitlyn finds herself helping the Dino rangers. Will the young ranger ever get back home?
1. I just need a break!

Time Spell: A Mystic Force/Dino Thunder Crossover

Chapter 1

_I was really mad when they didn't make a crossover episode for mystic force so I made my own plus I was really bored. I added H2O because It's my FAVE TV show and I really love Mystic Force and Dino Thunder and thought that they would make a great crossover. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE Characters, Expect Kaitlyn! Well Enjoy :) _

"Hey Nick, you in there?" Kaitlyn asked, knocking on the closed door that led into Toby's office.

When she heard a "yeah" through the door, she quickly opened it, looking at her brother, who was shuffling through some papers on Toby's desk.

"What do you need sis?" her brother asked as he stopped shuffling to look up at her.

"I'm going on break, do you want or need anything?" Kaitlyn replied while leaning on the door.

"No, but thanks for asking" Nick smiled.

"No problem," Kaitlyn smiled back, moving off the door "I'll be back in 2 hours."

Kaitlyn was just about to head out, when she heard Nick quickly come out of Toby's office.

"_Shoot, so close!" _Kaitlyn quietly thought herself. She turned around to see Nick with both his arms folded looking at her curiously.

"Where are you going exactly?" Nick asked, still eyeing his little sister curiously.

"Going to meet the girls." Kaitlyn answered, trying to hold her annoyance.

"Where?" Nick asked.

Kaitlyn felt her patience dropping by the minute and irritation growing by the second, but still answered her brothers question calmly.

"At the beach" Kaitlyn answered.

"But I thought; V and Maddie were at Rootcore looking up spells" Nick said, lifting one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ugh!" Kaitlyn quietly grunted out of frustration, noticing that there were a few customers in the store still looking around, not wanting to make a scene, Kaitlyn gestured her brother to go back into Toby's office so they could talk.

After getting her brother into Toby's office, and shutting the door and pulling down all the blinds, so no one could see them arguing, Kaitlyn looked at her brother with annoyance.

"Fine Nick, you want to know where I'm going right now?, Kaitlyn said irritable "I'm going to meet Emma, Rikki, and Cleo at the beach."

The look on her brothers face told Kaitlyn that she was in for another one of her older brothers "safety lectures" which to Kaitlyn meant having to listen to her big brother order her around like some little kid.

"You know you can't do that Kaitlyn," Nick said, feeling his own patience wavering away. "It's too dangerous!"

"Nick, it's been two whole months since we've all had to fight a monster," Kaitlyn said angrily "nothing is going to happen!"

"Maybe, that's what Imperious wants us all to think," Nick said, feeling his temper burning. "His plan could be to get us all to let our guards down so he can kidnap you while your at the beach with your friends!"

Not too long after finding out that Kaitlyn holds the same power as Nick does, called the "light", the battles the mystic force rangers have been facing lately have been attempts to kidnap Kaitlyn and use her for her powers.

"Stop acting like dad," Kaitlyn said, glaring at Nick "I don't need a 24 hour babysitter!"

"Hey if I were really acting like dad, we'd be combat practicing in the forest right now!" Nick growled.

Kaitlyn gave a frustrated sigh, she knew and felt that this argument was totally pointless and was going nowhere, fast. Kaitlyn knew that both her brother and her father were just looking out for her and both of them just wanted to keep her safe, but between her brother's constant watching her like a hawk, and her dad's constant battle practices, Kaitlyn really needed a break, from both of them.

"Nick, I really don't want to fight." Kaitlyn said.

The look she saw in her big brother's eyes told her that he really didn't want fight ether, and when he gave out a tired sigh confirmed it.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna fight either." Nick said, rubbing his neck.

"Look, I promise, it'll only be for 2 hours and I'll come right back here, to help you lock up the store." Kaitlyn said, pleading.

It was quiet for the next 5 minutes; before Nick spoke again.

"Fine you can go," Nick sighed "but I expect you to be here exactly in 2 hours, and to keep your morpher with you during the whole entire time, got me."

"Yes, yes, and yes, and thank you, thank you!" Kaitlyn squealed happily, hugging her brother.

After giving Nick another grateful hug and a quick peck on the cheek, and stopping by their adopted older sister Jessica's house, who luckily wasn't home, to change into her swimsuit, Kaitlyn finally headed out for the beach.

Kaitlyn was halfway there when she heard her phone buzz, she stopped to look at it, it was a text from Cleo.

_WHERE ARE U! We all already at the beach!" _

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, she bet that Emma and Rikki were already starting to get Impatient waiting for her.

"_Sorry, you guys go ahead I'll meet you up with guys at the moon pool soon" _Kaitlyn quickly texted back.

It was a minute later when she got a reply back from Cleo.

"_K" _

Kaitlyn put her phone back into beach tote and started again for the beach, when she finally got there she saw that the girls had already gone ahead. Kaitlyn gave a little giggle while shaking her head.

"Those two are so competitive" Kaitlyn thought to herself, slipping out of her white tank top and dark denim shorts revealing her blue and white polka dotted bikini.

Kaitlyn stuffed her clothes into her tote bag, making sure that her morpher was still in her bag, Kaitlyn placed it with the her friends bags that all were sitting safely behind a huge rock.

"Ah" Kaitlyn sighed, taking in the salty air, as she stood looking at the beautiful crashing waves.

Kaitlyn took one last look, before running then diving into the waves as if the ocean was an old friend that was welcoming her back with warm caring arms.


	2. A Questionable Tension

Chapter 2

Kaitlyn felt her entire body finally start to relax, as she slowly swam; enjoying everything that the ocean had to offer.

Kaitlyn loved being a Power Ranger, but right at this moment, Kaitlyn felt her love for being a mermaid grow more, as she slowly glided over the coral reef.

It was about 30 minutes later, when Kaitlyn finally swam into the moon pool.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up" Kaitlyn heard Rikki say teasingly as she resurfaced.

"Nice to see you too" Kaitlyn said, playfully splashing Rikki who laughed and splashed her back.

After positioning herself on a rock step, Kaitlyn looked around the moon pool and still couldn't believe how much this moon pool looked like the one back in Australia.

Kaitlyn turned her attention to the center of the moon pool, then got a sad faraway look. Quickly noticing their friends sad look, the three mermaid looked at her with concern.

"Kaitlyn are you okay?" Cleo asked.

"_Can't get anything past them" _Kaitlyn thought to herself, she gave three best friends a small smile.

"I had a argument with my brother, before I came here" Kaitlyn sighed

"Again?" Emma asked with concern

"Yeah again" Kaitlyn said sadly

"You two have been arguing a lot lately," Rikki said

"Rikki!," Emma warned "remember what I said about being tactful!"

"What," Rikki said irritable "well they have."

Emma was just about to say something when Kaitlyn motioned for her to stop.

"Emma it's okay Rikki's right," Kaitlyn said, moving off the rock step "You guys I've better go."

"But you just got here?" Cleo said curiously

"Yeah I know, but I promised Nick I'd be back at the store to help him lock up," Kaitlyn smiled "I talk to you all later, bye."

Before the three mermaids could tell their friend goodbye Kaitlyn dove under and jetted off.

"Nice one!" Emma said sarcastically, glaring at Rikki.

"What!" Rikki exclaimed.

Kaitlyn was sitting at a table outside the juice net café, blankly stirring her mango strawberry smoothie with a straw.

After using one of her powers to dry off at the beach, and changing back into some normal clothes, realizing she still had an hour left before she had to get back to Nick; Kaitlyn went to the juice net for a juice and to think.

As she got there, Kaitlyn was happily greeted by Emma's boyfriend Ash behind the counter.

She smiled and greeted him back, ordered and paid for a tall mango strawberry smoothie, and told Ash to bring her order outside.

Even though Kaitlyn knew what Rikki said at the moon pool wasn't meant to bother her, it still did.

"_We have been arguing a lot lately?" _Kaitlyn thought curiously to herself.

It was true that her and Nick were arguing a lot, and for the past couple of months it seemed just about anything could spark a heated argument between the two young ranger siblings.

At first, Kaitlyn thought it was just all the monsters they've all being fighting lately and keeping her safe from imperious that was causing the major tension between them, but lately Kaitlyn was starting to get the feeling there was something more to the tension.

The day that Kaitlyn became part of the mystic force team as the second blue mystic ranger, Nick gave out his very angered opinion clearly that he refused to let "his little sister be put into serious danger!"

It took a few days and his entire team and help destroying a very powerful monster to convince Nick that Kaitlyn could handle being a ranger.

But even though her brother was extremely against her being a power ranger, Nick fully accepted her being part of the mystic force rangers, so Kaitlyn knew that wasn't the cause to all arguing.

Kaitlyn suddenly had a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach, she knew what was causing all her and Nick's arguments.

"But he said he'd accept it?!" Kaitlyn thought.

At the same time, they all found out that she and her brother shared the same power, and after getting permission from the other girls; Kaitlyn showed the other rangers that she was a mermaid.


	3. A tail revealed

Chapter 3

While looking at view of the water that was close to the café. In her mind; Kaitlyn started to replay the day she told the other mystic force rangers that she was a mermaid.

_*** Starting Flashback***_

_Kaitlyn had walked into Rootcore, the rangers magical wooden base, demanded nicely for everyone's attention telling them she needed to show them all something really important. After everyone was looking at her, Kaitlyn grabbed a tall full glass of water that was sitting next to Xander and closed her eyes tightly, then poured the water all over herself, after the ten seconds were up, Kaitlyn was on the ground with a long orange scaly tail._

"_Well?" Kaitlyn asked nervously as she laid on the wooden floor flopping her tail up and down. _

_Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouth's._

_Kaitlyn felt herself being suffocated by all the silence and staring. _

"_Will one of you guys just say something?!" she demanded in her head. _

"_Awesome!" _

"_Wow!" _

"_I can't even describe of what I'm feeling?!" _

"_Cool!" _

_Kaitlyn suddenly felt relief and the ability to breath again quickly come to her._

_Kaitlyn smiled, then flipped over onto her back, then clenched her fist over her tail. _

_Everyone stood in awe as Kaitlyn stood in front of them completely dried. _

_Within the next few minutes a thousand questions filled the air, Kaitlyn blew out a loud whistle to get everyone to be quiet._

"_I can only answer one question at a time!" _

"_How exactly did this happen?!" Madison asked _

"_Well-" Kaitlyn started to explain. Kaitlyn told everyone that it happened before she became a ranger, and it was seven months back when she was temporally living with her and Nick's adopted aunt in Australia while their adopted parents were overseas. _

_Kaitlyn went with the new friends she had just made to an island called Mako, where they found a really weird cave with a pool in it. When they all got into the pool, a full moon showed up making the pool glow and bubble. _

_After the next day all four girls discovered they could change into mermaid's just by touching water, and that they all had powers. _

_Emma could freeze water, Cleo could change water into any shape, and Rikki could boil water. As for Kaitlyn for some reason she had all three powers with a bonus power of her that allows her to turn her entire body into water. _

_After she was done talking, Kaitlyn suddenly noticed that Nick was gone. _

"_Hey, did anybody see where Nick went to?" Kaitlyn asked looking around thinking how her brother could have walked out with no one noticing._

_When all of them told her they had no idea where the rangers leader went to, Kaitlyn felt her heart sink. _

"_Nick, thought you would at least try to accept this," Kaitlyn thought sadly to herself "at least for me." _

_Kaitlyn quickly snapped out of her daydream when she heard the sound of her mother Udonna telling the rangers that there was a monster attacking people in the center of the towns business section. _

_Kaitlyn was just about join the others morph and go fight the monster, when she felt her fathers hand grab hers. _

"_Dad, I need to go help the others fight!" Kaitlyn said _

_Her father just shook his head. _

"_You need to go find your brother," her father said "so you can both help the others" _

"_But dad, I-" Kaitlyn was about to interject but was interrupted by Vida. _

"_Kaitlyn your dad's right, we can handle this monster by ourselves while you go find Nick" Vida said with confidence. _

_Everyone told Kaitlyn the same thing, the other rangers would fend off the monster as long as they could until Nick and her got there. _

_After giving out a reluctant sigh and encouraging nods from her friends, Kaitlyn ran out of Rootcore to go find Nick, which luckily didn't take Kaitlyn very long to figure out that her brother as he always did when he was really upset and wanted to alone was out working on his motorcycle that was always sitting outside across the street from the Rock Porium during the day. _

_When she got there, Kaitlyn knew that Nick was going to go with her easily, but only after a 5 minute argument between the two of them, Kaitlyn finally got Nick to tell her the reason he suddenly walked out and couldn't accept his sister being a mermaid was he was scared that since his little sister had all this big mermaid powers and was a great power ranger that she wouldn't need her big brother to protect her anymore. _

_After giving Nick an endearing 10 second speech about how she will always need him to protect her, and after getting unlocking two new spell codes after apologizing to each other for being really inconsiderate about each others feeling's. _

_When they both finally got to the others who just were about to be destroyed by the monster, and morphing into their ranger suits. Kaitlyn and Nick decided to use one of the new spell codes which now gave the rangers the power to do combination attacks. _

_Nick and Kaitlyn's combined attack was called "Aqua Phoenix Strike!" An attack involving both Nick and Kaitlyn charging together in a combined big burst of energy that looked like a blue phoenix that was entire body was made of a blue burning fire that was actual burning water. _

_After successfully destroying the monster with their new combination attack, and after the monster got super sized and going into mystic titan mode. _

_The Rangers used the other unlocked spell code which involved another combination, this one involved combining Kaitlyn's mystic titan with Nick's and Kaitlyn's mystic dolphin Zord together forming the Mystic Phoenix Aquarian Megazord. _

_After destroying the monster with the new Megazord with the it's special move; Aquarian Mystic Spell Seal! _

_*__**Flashback ends* **_

Even though that day ended on a really good note with Nick telling Kaitlyn, he would start being more acceptant of what she does or is.

Kaitlyn still had a small sinking feeling her brother was still having trouble with accepting her being a mermaid.

Because most of they're arguments lately have been about Kaitlyn going off to the beach to "swim".

"Maybe I should go to talk to him about it first?" Kaitlyn thought to herself "Before jumping to conclusions"

Kaitlyn got out her phone to look at the time, her phone said 4:35, Kaitlyn had to be back at Rock Porium to help Nick lock up at 5:10 which gave her about 35 minutes left of her 2 hour break.

Since it was a 20 minute walk back to the store from the café, Kaitlyn quickly drank the rest of her smoothie, got up and walked up to the front counter inside the café, where she was again happily greeted by Ash.

"Hey Kaitlyn," he smiled at her "Need another smoothie refill?"

"No but thanks Ash," Kaitlyn smiled back. "Just need to order something for Nick."

The young café manager gave another smile as he walked to the cash register.

"What will it be?" Ash asked.

"A tall order of my brother's usual to go please?" Kaitlyn asked as she got out her wallet.

"One watermelon banana booster coming right up" Ash said, moving from the cash register to make the to go order.

Surprisingly the order only took a few minutes to make.

"Here you go" Ash said, carefully handing Kaitlyn her order.

"Thanks Ash," Kaitlyn said happily as she paid him "You're the best."

"Your welcome," Ash smiled, putting the money in the cash register. "Hey, do you think you could maybe mention what you just said to Emma?"

"Yeah sure, why is there anything wrong between you and Emma?"

Ash just shook his head while rubbing his neck.

"No at least I don't think so," Ash said "It's just seems she's been a lot more busier lately, and we haven't had a lot of alone time together."

Kaitlyn had noticed that her friend had seemed a lot more busier than usual for the last 2 months, Kaitlyn thought that since she herself was just as busy as her, she had no right to get into one of her best friends schedules.

"I'm sure Emma still really want's to spend time with you, Ash" Kaitlyn said, looking at Ash with a warm smile. "It's just we've all been pretty busy lately."

Ash just gave her a small smile back.

"Well I'd better get this to Nick," Kaitlyn said "I'll see you later."

After thanking Ash again for the juice, and telling him that he should go talk to Emma, Kaitlyn started to head back to the Rock Porium.

Kaitlyn was walking in the middle of the town's square which was empty for some weird reason, when she suddenly got the feeling someone was watching her.

"Hello," Kaitlyn asked , turning around "is anybody out here?"

When she saw and heard no one, she shrugged thinking it was probably just her imagination, Kaitlyn turned around facing the direction that would get her back to the Rock Porium.

But as she started to walk, Kaitlyn suddenly felt herself almost jump out of her skin, because Necrolai had suddenly appeared from tree and was standing only few feet away where Kaitlyn was stood.

_***Well that's end for this chapter, so sorry for the flashback being so long, when I first started to write the flashback, I suddenly couldn't stop! And please review if any of you think the story is confusing or wrong in anyway and want to help me write it better please I'd really appreciate it. **_

_**Well Aquaprincess3 signing out **__**J**___


	4. Ambushed!

Chapter 4

***Kaitlyn* **

"What do you want Necrolai!" Kaitlyn asked, slowly backing away while getting ready to fight.

The underworld's queen of the vampire's gave out an evil laugh.

"Silly girl you know what I want," Necrolai said "Now surrender yourself to the underworld!"

"Never in a million years, bat breath!" Kaitlyn hissed.

"Foolish girl, you will pay for your grave mistake!" Necrolai growled

Necrolai gave out a loud battle screech, then charged at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn quickly dodged the attack, and tried to send blow's of her own, but Necrolai was a skilled fighter, she dodged all of Kaitlyn's attacks with ease.

"Ugh!" Kaitlyn groaned painfully, lying on the ground, after receiving a hard blow from Necrolai.

Even though she felt her entire body painfully protest, Kaitlyn got up.

"Fine! You asked for it Necrolai!" Kaitlyn said angrily, pulling out her morpher.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" Kaitlyn shouted, after dialing the morphing code.

"_Fluid as the sea, blue second mystic ranger!" _

As soon as she was done morphing, Kaitlyn pulled out her magi staff, and started to charge with it at Necrolai, who sent Kaitlyn flying painfully back to the ground.

"_Of all the times for my brother to be right!" _Kaitlyn thought angrily to herself as she clutched her arm in pain.

"Ready to give up, ranger?!" Necrolai smirked.

"Never!" Kaitlyn yelled, sorely getting up.

But even though she wasn't ever going to give up, Kaitlyn knew she wasn't going to win this fight alone, she knew that she had no choice but to call in the other rangers for help, she knew she had to call in Nick for help.

"_I just know I'm never going to hear the end of this one!" _Kaitlyn thought to herself as she again pulled out her morpher; dialing in one of the ranger's codes.

"Nick, Maddie, anybody I'm being ambushed here, HELP!" Kaitlyn cried out into her morpher, hoping at least one of the rangers had just gotten her message and would come rushing with the other's to help her.

As Kaitlyn put her morpher back into it's holster, Necrolai began to charge at her with claws blaring again, this time Kaitlyn blocked it with her staff, and the two were now caught in blade lock.

"Call your ranger pals to help all you want, ranger" Necrolai hissed "You'll still become Imperious's slave!"

"Get this through your head you leech with wings," Kaitlyn said angrily "I'm nobody's slave!"

Kaitlyn broke the lock between her and Necrolai and sent the vampire queen back a few feet with a slash from her magi staff, and a kicked stomach.

"Now look who's ready to give up" Kaitlyn smirked.

"Insolent girl! You'll pay-" Necrolai was about to say when suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Woah! What's happening!" Kaitlyn shouted, trying to keep her balance but fell to the ground.

Then as if someone had just snapped their fingers like that, the sudden earthquake had stopped.

"Well that was really weird?" Kaitlyn thought, again sorely getting up.

When Kaitlyn looked around to see if anyone was hurt by the sudden quake even though the square was empty, she saw that Necrolai had vanished.

"Where did she go?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, looking around to see if the vampire was just hiding somewhere waiting to strike.

When Necrolai didn't appear, Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Maybe she finally got scared" Kaitlyn chuckled.

The young ranger was just about to demorph, when she suddenly heard a noise from beneath her.

"What on earth?!" Kaitlyn said, looking down to see what the noise was.

Kaitlyn saw what was the noise from under her, and soon wished she hadn't; because beneath her was a small green portal!

"Woah, what is that?! Kaitlyn shouted

Kaitlyn tried to get away from the strange portal, but it was like someone had just glued her feet to the cement, she couldn't even move!

"Hey why I cant move!" Kaitlyn shouted trying to move her feet but no avail.

As she struggled the strange green portal started to grow bigger with every movement, as it did Kaitlyn felt herself being pulled into it!

"Hey…Wait….Ahh!" Kaitlyn shouted as the green portal completely swallowed her up!

***Rootcore* **

"_I knew I shouldn't have let her go!" _

The thought rang loudly in Nick's mind as he was walking toward the ranger's base.

When Kaitlyn didn't show to help him lock up the store like she promised, Nick got the a small feeling that something was wrong.

First he tried Kaitlyn's cellphone then morpher, when he got no response from ether of them, Nick then tried all of his sister's friends to see if she was with any of them or if they knew where she was. When they all told him "no" to both questions, that small feeling of concern he had was now starting to turn into worry.

When he entered Rootcore, Nick saw Maddie giggling while video taping Vida showing off some of her fighting moves, with her video camera.

"Hey is Kaitlyn here?" Nick asked, looking at his two friends.

"Sorry Nick, she isn't," Maddie replied, putting down her video camera to look at him.

The expression they both saw on their friends face made the two ranger sister's look at each other with concern.

"Hey Nick, is something wrong?" Maddie asked

Nick explained how he was at the Rock Porium 3 hours ago when Kaitlyn promised him she'd be back at the music store in 2 hours, but hasn't shown up since.

"Hey, I'm sure if all of us check her usual hang out places I'm sure we'll find her." V suggested

"Yeah, I'll call Xander and Chip and tell them to come help with the search!" Maddie said, pulling out her morpher.

As he smiled at his friends, the fact they were all so willing to help him look for Kaitlyn, made Nick feel really happy and lucky about his decision to stay in Briarwood, they made him feel like he and Kaitlyn finally found where they truly belonged.

Nick snapped out of his daydreaming, when heard Maddie snap her morpher shut.

"Xander and Chip said they'll both meet us at the store and we'll all start our search from there." Maddie explained

"Great, Let's go!" Vida said excitably

The three young rangers met up with their friends at the Rock Porium just like they said, and they all spilt up and started their searches for Kaitlyn.

Everyone checked the Juice Net, the mall, Jessica's house, even the moon pool, but there was still no sign of Kaitlyn anywhere.

"Ahh, where the heck could she be!" Nick said in frustration

After everyone got done with their searches, the five young rangers went back to Rootcore to regroup.

"Nick, we'll find her" Maddie said, putting a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder.

But Nick just shook her hand off.

"I need some air" Nick said, tiredly.

The young red ranger was just about to walk out, when he heard everybody's morpher including his go off.

"_Ugh, great just what I need on top of everything else; another monster to fight!" _

What Nick and the other rangers heard on all of their morphers was something none of them expected; a distress call from Kaitlyn!


End file.
